A Cycle Of Heartbreak: Fire and Ice
by Regina Artemis DeLuna
Summary: It's been happening for generations. A Potter and a Malfoy. It's like Fire and Ice. They all started the same way and ended the same way, but Scorpius Malfoy is determined to break the cycle, he wants Albus Severus Potter forever and always. MultiplePairs
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter. **

**Warning: Explicit Slash (yaoi), don't like, don't read. If you still decide to read this and flame me, I'm just gonna laugh.**

**A/N: The names aren't distinct because in my head, this is how both James and Lucius broke up, and how Harry and Draco broke up. Also the text is in Italics because this is a Flashback, Okay?  
**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

"_Malfoy! Malfoy?! Come back here!!" yelled Potter frantically._

_Malfoy whirled around to face Potter, and snarled._

"_Why, Potter?! Why?! So I can have you ridicule me in front of your idiotic friends and call me a Death Eater when you know damn well that I have no intention of joining that madman now or ever?!" he spat, hurt and anger mingling in his slate gray eyes._

_He crossed his arms and glared at him._

_Potter looked torn between defending his friends and pleading his case to his secret lover of three years._

"_Malfoy..." he whispered, his love for the blond boy in front of him winning, "I love you...but I can't let my friends know...I mean, you know how they'd react...I couldn't bear to lose them..."_

"_So you'd rather lose me?!" cried the blond, emotion choking his voice and filling his eyes._

"_NO!" yelled the brunette, then softer, "No, of course not..."_

"_Then what are you implying?" asked Malfoy coldly._

_The black haired boy grew frustrated._

"_I'm not implying ANYTHING!" he yelled._

"_Oh really?" said Malfoy, his gray eyes narrowing._

"_Yes! Really!" yelled Potter._

"_Then tell me this," said Malfoy suddenly, "If you had to choose...if you absolutely had to choose...who would you choose: your friends, or me?"_

_Potter's eyes widened._

"_That," he said, through gritted teeth, "Isn't fair!"_

_Malfoy only glared icily at the tanned boy._

"_Tell me, Potter, tell me," he hissed, "'cause I want to know."_

_Potter's eyes narrowed, recognizing the challenge in the blond's voice, and his quick, rash Gryffindor temper flared._

"_And what if you don't like the answer to that question?" he demanded._

_Shock and hurt flashed in the blond boy's gray eyes before his face once again became a cool mask of deceptive indifference._

"_Then, we're through," he snarled, "So, what's it gonna be? Me, or them?"_

_Potter took a step back, surprised at the blond's persistence. _

"_Potter..." said Malfoy, warningly, when the brunette didn't answer right away._

_Potter looked down, defeated._

"_I can't answer that, Malfoy," he said softy._

_Malfoy glared at the Gryffindor cooly._

"_Why?" he spat._

"_Because," growled Potter, "If I say them, I lose you, and if I say you, I lose them, and I couldn't bear either."_

"_Sometimes life requires risks and sacrifices, Potter," said Malfoy coldly, "You should know that by now..."_

"_And what if I don't want to take the risk!? Huh?! What then Malfoy?! What then?!" yelled the black haired boy._

"_Then," said the Slytherin softly, "Then maybe we shouldn't be together."_

_Potter's eyes widened._

"_But—" started the brunette._

"_Look," cut in the blond, "If you don't know what or who you want, then maybe we aren't meant to be!"_

_Malfoy smiled a bitter, sardonic smile and then said, "Maybe we were NEVER meant to be? This always WAS a fucked up relationship, no?"_

"_No, Malfoy, I—"_

"_Don't say it Potter," yelled the blond suddenly, losing his cool, "Don't you dare tell me you love me, because I don't believe it!"_

_Potter just looked at him in shock._

"_Please, just listen—" he began, but Malfoy once again cut in._

"_You know what? Don't bother!" he cried, tears suddenly filling his gray eyes, "I've always known, that deep inside, you don't really care..."_

"_Malfoy—" _

"_NO!" he yelled, "Just don't! You don't love me, and I don't love you! So why don't you just go back to your red-haired whore and fuck her like you always did."_

_Potter looked at him in shock and hurt, before his face hardened._

"_You know what?" he hissed angrily, "Fine! I will! Just don't come crying back to me when you get your heart broken by that money grubbing Slytherin bitch!"_

_Malfoy drew in a sharp breath before he said, "Don't worry, I won't!"_

_Potter growled, and with one final look at the blond, turned on his heal and walked away, leaving a broken hearted Slytherin behind._

**A/N: Well, guys, there's the prologue! I hope you enjoyed it and I should be updating soon!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!**

**It makes a greedy author like me happy and motivated and makes me want to write more and in a shorter amount of time!**

**Anyways, I gotta go now...love ya guys! -Smooch-**

—**Regina Artemis DeLuna**


	2. Scorpius' Obsession

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter. **

**Warning: Slash (yaoi), don't like, don't read. If you still decide to read this and flame me, I'm just gonna laugh.**

**A/N: Here's the second chapter...**

**Chapter Two: Scorpius' Obsession**

Scorpius Malfoy sighed as the object of his affections sauntered into the Great Hall followed by several Weasleys and sat at the Gryffindor table.

_'Gah, why does there have to be a rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin?!'_ he thought, frustrated at how close, yet how far away he was from his obsession.

Scorpius had a secret that he would never ever tell...he had gone and fallen in love with Albus Severus Potter.

_'Ugh,'_ he thought, _'I blame it on that weird Potter-Malfoy Love-Hate thing going on.'_

It had been going on for generations:

Xavier Malfoy and Charles Potter

Abraxas Malfoy and Harold Potter

Lucius Malfoy and James Potter

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter

and now, he hoped, Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Severus Potter. But somehow, even though (seemingly) all his ancestors had been with a Potter at one point and seemed to be wildly in love with them (from what he had read in old personal diaries), for some odd reason, they always parted ways, married, and produced an heir...it was creepy that way history seemed to repeat itself in an odd cycle of heartbreak.  
Scorpius hoped dearly that he could break that cycle and somehow win Albus Severus Potter, and _keep_ him!

He sighed, idly pondering why any Malfoy in their right mind would want to leave someone they loved so passionately. It seemed the Potter men had a way of melting the hearts of even the iciest Malfoys and bringing out an alarmingly large amount of love and warmth from the cold Malfoy men. He bet the sex was probably good as well...

He shuddered, unwillingly thinking about how his ancestors had gotten it on with Al's ancestors and automatically felt queasy.

_'Ew!'_ he thought, '_Bad images, bad images, BAD IMAGES!! Ugh! I do NOT want to think about how Dad must have done the nasty with Al's Dad...or how grandfather Lucy did it with the late James Potter...Oh, God, I just got images of him performing necrophilia on James' Corpse, EWWW!!'_

"Scorpius?" came Daisy Parkinson's worried voice, "Scorpius, are you well? You look a bit...pale..."

"I'm fine," said Scorpius faintly waving off her concern.

_'God, just push it out of your mind, Scorpius...and think about pleasant things...like...like...Al fucking you! Yeah...Oh God, that's hot...mmm, give it to me Al, give it to me!'_

Scorpius crossed his legs and closed his mouth to make sure that no one saw his growing erection, or the fact that he was extremely close to drooling into his meal.

Scorpius was brought out of his extremely explicit fantasies when Daisy tapped him on the shoulder and Chase Zabini cleared his throat.

"If you are quite done lustfully staring at that Potter boy as if you're about to jump him and ravish him any second now, would you please pass the Italian Salami?" she drawled, making Chase smirk.

Scorpius flushed and quickly passed the requested Salami.

_'Damn it all to Hades, am I that obvious?'_ he thought, dismayed at being caught staring.

"Shut up, Daisy, you miserable old hag!" he snarled.

"Oh pish posh, don't be that way, Scorpius, darling!" said Daisy looking unfazed.

Scorpius gritted his teeth.

Daisy may have been one of his best friends since childhood, but man! Sometimes he couldn't _stand_ that wench!

"Yes Scorpius, _Darling_, don't be that way!" mocked Chase, smirking at Scorpius' furious expression.

"Now see here, you miserable old maggo—" started Scorpius.

"Umm, Malfoy?"

Scorpius spun around to face Albus Severus Potter.

He blinked, not quite believing that his black haired, green eyed angel was in front of him.

Al looked at him nervously.

"Yes?" asked Scorpius politely (Well, there was no reason to be rude!).

"Uh, Professor Lupin (Teddy) said that we're partners for the _Carpe Diem _project, since we were the only ones who weren't in class last time..." said Al, fidgeting slightly.

_Him, Scorpius Malfoy,_ partners with _Al Potter_?!

He wanted to jump onto the table and whoop for joy!

But then that would be too undignified for proper Malfoy behavior, so he just sat pretty and contained his excitement.

"Really now?" he drawled, feigning disinterest.

"Yeah," said Al shortly.

That said, Albus turned and went back to the Gyffindor table, looking comically relieved and Scorpius finally began to grin like a madman, forcing Daisy to smack his head.

"Stop it, Scorpius, don't grin in such a disgraceful way!" she snapped.

Scorpius, to the shock of the whole table, only laughed and stood up, finished with his meal.

"Well, I'm off to Professor Lupin's class!" he chirped happily.

Daisy snorted at his retreating figure and shook her head.

"Stupid Git!" she muttered affectionately.

--

Albus Severus Potter was having a really bad day.

Professor Teddy Lupin had just told the class that they would have to work with their partners on the _Carpe Diem_ project for three months! _Three months!_

Al was ready to rip out his hair!

Today was the first meeting with his partner, Scorpius Malfoy—and twenty minutes into class—yet Malfoy _still_ wasn't in sight!

_'Stupid ponce is probably preening...I swear, hair can't look that perfect without various spells and excessive grooming every fucking morning!'_ he ranted in his head.

It was Monday morning and Al was tired, cranky, and irritable.

"Fuck you, Malfoy!" growled Al to himself.

"Tsk, tsk, such language, Potter!" came a drawling voice from behind him.

Al spun around to face the pale boy and snapped, "Where were you?!"

"Fixing my hair," said Scorpius shortly and raised an arched brow when Al growled.

"Did you just..._growl_, Potter?" asked Scorpius in an amused voice, "You should know by now that you're not an animal...although you may act like one."

Al was pissed.

"Fuck you, Malfoy!" he snapped.

Scorpius laughed in malicious delight and said, "Sure! Now that I think about it, yes, please do fuck me!"

His eyes raked up and down Al's form suggestively and he licked his lips.

Al's eyes widened and his cheeks flamed, shocked at Scorpius' blatant innuendo.

He was about to retort when he noticed the amusement sparkling in Scorpius' silvery gray eyes.

_'He's joking!' _thought Al in relief and irritation.

"Very funny, Malfoy, now come on, we don't have much time, so let's get to work, you ponce!" he muttered, not truly meaning the last part.

Scorpius groaned.

"But I was so enjoying our little chat!" he whined childishly.

"Well, too bad!" snapped Al, "We need to get to work!"

And with that said, Albus Severus Potter dragged a sulking, pouting Scorpius Malfoy to a table in the back of the classroom.

**A/N: Well, guys, there's the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and I should be updating soon!**

**Please feel free to leave a comment or two, or a lot, ahaha**.


	3. Tori Greengrass Malfoy

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter. **

**Warning: Slash (yaoi), femmeslash (yuri)  
**

**AN: hey people, it's me again**

**Chapter Three: Tori Greengrass-Malfoy  
**

Astoria stared at the manor's sprawling gardens from her balcony.

She was a beautiful, proud figure with the aristocratic features of a Malfoy, but the soul of a Greengrass.

Disregarding the calm, proud facade Astoria put up for the world to see, she was not happy.

Her parents had forced her into a marriage she knew she would never be happy in and despite Draco's kindness, both her and his hearts belonged to others' rather than one another's.

Astoria had been a good friend of Draco's in school...almost as dear to him as Pansy, and she knew whom he loved right at the beginning: Harry Potter.

Astoria sighed.

Draco also knew whom she loved...it was a secret he would never tell, for Astoria was madly in love with the wife of Draco's love, Ginny Potter.

On the day of Harry and Ginny's wedding, both Draco and Astoria drank themselves into a stupor, overcome with grief and wanting to forget, they made frantic love for the first and only time, thus resulting in their beloved son, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

They both regretted it immensely—not the birth of their son, for they loved him dearly—but rather, the fact that they had done it in a moment of poor judgement—their son deserved better.

She smiled as she remembered Scorpius' sweet face.

She loved that little boy more than anything in the world—even as much as she loved Ginny, although in a different way, of course—but all the same, Scorpius was the apple of her eye, her pride and joy.

She wished dearly that she didn't have to leave him...but she needed to fulfill her life dreams and take the chances she was too stupid to take in her youth.

She needed Ginny.

Astoria closed her gray eyes, envisioning Ginny's sweet face: her warm brown eyes, ginger hair, and her soft, voluptuous figure.

Her gaze grew hungry.

Oh, how she would give anything to touch that beauty!

"Thinking about Ginny, again?" asked Draco, who had suddenly appeared behind her.

"Of course," she acquiesced softly, unperturbed, "who else?"

Draco chuckled quietly.

"Who else, indeed?" he agreed, affectionate.

His gaze then turned serious.

"I have some news that may interest you," he said, "About Ginny..."

Astoria whirled around so fast, her hair whipped her in the face.

"You do?! What is it?! What happened?! Is she well?!" she cried.

Draco held up a hand to silence her.

"She is fine," he said, soothingly, "Although she is divorcing Harry...they agreed on it since neither one of them is 'happy with the marriage'."

Astoria's eyes narrowed.

"And how do you know all of this?" she asked suspiciously.

Draco laughed softly.

Astoria was a Slytherin through and through.

"Look," he said, tossing her the Daily Prophet.

Astoria's eyes quickly scanned the article before she looked up at Draco in wonder.

"Does this mean...?" she breathed.

"That we're getting a divorce too?" completed Draco, "Yes."

Astoria stood stock still before she launched herself at Draco and threw her arms around his neck, embracing him.

"Oh Draco! I'm so happy!" she cried, "We can finally fulfill our dreams! We can finally be with our loves!"

Draco smiled.

"Although I will miss you a bit," he said softly, "I've grown quite fond of you..."

Astoria pulled back, then smiled sweetly.

"We have a son together, Draco," she said, smiling, "We'll alway be a part of each other's lives!"

Draco smiled, realizing the truth in her words and said, "And even if that weren't so...You'll always be my best friend, Tori..."

Astoria's eyes filled with tears.

"As will you, Drake," she whispered, "as will you."

They stood for a moment, looking into each others' eyes and saying goodbye to their marriage, before they both pulled themselves together and straightened up.

"Well," said Draco, all business now, "Are you ready to rumble?"

Astoria nodded shortly.

"Let's do this thing!" she replied.

And they did.

**A/N: Like it so far? REVIEW AND TELL ME!!  
**

**XOXO**

—**Regina**


	4. Lucius Malfoy, Miserable Part Veela

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter. **

**Warning: Slash (yaoi), Femme-slash (yuri), AU-ish, Spoilers for DH. **

**AN: hey people, it's me again! **

**Chapter Four: Lucius Malfoy, the Miserable Part-Veela  
**

Lucius Malfoy sighed as he glared at his image in the mirror. Life had been, to say the least, utterly craptastic.

He had been lonely ever since his break up with Narcissa. Although the break up had been on good terms, he still missed having someone around.

Lucius Malfoy was, surprisingly, still quite youthful in appearance...instead of looking like the grandfather he was, he didn't look a day over thirty-five. This, in part, was due to his Veela heritage...which kept him (and his mate) young and good-looking. But said mate, was currently six feet under, lying next to a woman he deeply disliked (however nice she was) due to his insanely jealous nature.

You see, Lucius Malfoy's mate was none other than James Harrison Potter.

Lucius laughed bitterly.

_'Damn it all to Hades!' _he thought angrily, turning away from the mirror and taking a swing of brandy.

_'If only I hadn't been so damn stubborn in school, James would be in my arms right now, instead of lying next to his filthy "bride" for the rest of eternity!'_

Lucius seethed inwardly as he replayed the scene in his mind...the pain he felt at losing James seemed to come alive again as if it had only been yesterday.

"Damn that Evans girl!" he snarled out loud, "damn her for taking what is rightfully mine!"

"And....Damn you, Potter...James...damn you for making me love you...." he whispered, finally breaking down and sobbing.

_'I wish....I just wish he were here....with me....'_

---

James Potter opened his eyes to darkness. He slowly tried to get up, but was horrified to find that he was trapped inside an enclosed space.

He slowly reached for his wand and cast a 'Lumos', stifling a gasp when he realized what he was inside: a casket.

Suddenly, the night he "died" came rushing back to him and he had to force down the bile that was quickly rising in his throat. What had become of Lily? What of Harry?!

Quickly, making up his mind, James decided to go seek some answers....starting with a certain blond ex-lover.

With a Crack, he apparated to Wiltshire.

---

Draco Malfoy sighed as he sorted through the final paperwork on his and Astoria's divorce.

He was exhausted, anxious, and apprehensive.

He had finally sent the Letter...the letter that invited Harry Potter to come to his house and "talk" with Draco.

His musings, however, were cut short by a house elf entering his study.

"Master Draco?" questioned the small house elf.

"Yes?" he responded wearily, looking up from the pile of paperwork on his desk.

"A Mister Potter, said he was here to see you," said the little creature.

Draco brightened considerably and raced out of the study.

He descended the stairs in haste and entered the main hallway.

"Harry!" cried Draco, launching himself at the dark haired man standing next to the banister.

The man caught him, looking shocked, as Draco squeezed the life out of him.

"I'm so glad you came!" he whispered, "I've missed you...no one ever replaced you in my heart...I swear to you, that you..."

Draco looked up, preparing to confess his love to his Harry, when he noticed something rather odd.

Hazel eyes instead of green, and no lightning bolt scar adorning his forehead.

"You're not Harry!" cried Draco, springing away from the imposter.

The man looked puzzled and slightly hurt.

"Cheating on your wife, I see," he muttered.

Draco stared at him, bewildered.

"What in Merlin's name are you babbling about?!" snapped Draco.

The man smiled slightly.

"Still as sharp tongued as ever. I'm talking about your wife, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, if you don't remember correctly. But it seems to me that you're more than content in pretending you are not married with a one year old son, Lucius."

Draco gaped.

"WHAT?!" he roared, "First of all, I am NOT Lucius! I am **_DRACO_** MALFOY, and second, Narcissa is my mother, you twat, and third, I'll have you know that Scorpius is currently fifteen and I am single! As if I would ever stoop so low as to sneak around!" he snapped indignantly.

The man was gobsmacked.

"B-but," he whispered after a while, regaining some of his composure, "Last time I checked...you were a baby....and Lucius....was married to Sirius' cousin..."

Suddenly, it dawned on Draco.

"James Potter?" he rasped, his throat suddenly dry.

James nodded solemnly and Draco clutched the banister for support, feeling weak all of the sudden.

"How long has it been?" asked James.

"Excuse me?" said Draco dumbly.

"If you are a grown adult, with a son, then I'm assuming some time has passed, right?" he clarified, "how long has it been since....that night?"

"It's been about thirty or so years....Harry...your son...he defeated the Dark Lord and lived to tell the tale...he currently has three kids with Ginny Weasley, whom he is divorcing as we speak..."

James was stunned.

"Are you alright?" asked Draco, worried, "you look pale...HEY!" he cried as James began to sway.

With the skill of a seeker, Draco grabbed James and led him into the nearest drawing room, where he pushed James into a green velvet loveseat.

Draco was about to ask some more questions when he heard a 'POP!' at his side, signalling a house elf's arrival.

"Master Draco!" it squeaked.

"Yes, Bizzy?" he asked, tiredly.

_'What now?!'_

"Master Lucius is in the entry way...he says it's urgent that you speak with him..." said Bizzy, "But..." she said, noticing Draco's bemused expression, "Bizzy can ask him to come back later if Master Draco allows it?"

Draco sighed.

"No, it's fine, Bizzy, I'll go see what he wants..." he replied, resigned, "Tell him I'll be down in a minute."

Bizzy nodded enthusiastically before she disappeared with a 'POP!'

Draco turned, and was about to leave the drawing room when James voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Draco?" he asked in an oddly strangled voice, "Please...I need to see Lucius...I need to talk to him...!"

Draco hesitated, but after seeing the pathetic look on James' still quite young face, he relented.

"Fine," he grumbled, "Stupid Potters and their stupid puppy faces! I swear, it must be perfected at birth..."

James smiled slightly, before he followed Draco out the door.

Draco continued to mutter until they reached the entry way, to find Lucius in a tizzy, pacing, tapping his fingers, and running his hand violently through his long platinum hair...all in all the opposite of the infamous icy Malfoy composure.

"Ahem," Draco coughed, and watched bemusedly as his father turned to look at him.

Lucius sneered at what he believed to be Harry Potter, and was about to comment on it, when said Potter launched himself at Lucius and tackled him to the ground.

"POTTER!" yelled Lucius, angry at being manhandled in such an undignified way, "What is the meaning of thi--" then he gasped.

For the person who was currently sitting atop him was not Harry Potter, as he originally thought...no...it was none other than **_James_** Potter.

"James?" he whispered, disbelievingly.

James nodded and Lucius Malfoy passed out from sheer shock.

**A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! CLIFFIE!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I got caught up in life and....well....kinda temporarily forgot my stories...but hopefully, I'll update sometime soon, again, okay?**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that, and make sure to REVIEW and give me suggestions on what you think will make this story better!**

**It makes the Review Monster in me happy and motivated so that I update faster!**

**XOXO**

**--Regina**


	5. Ginny and Me

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter. **

**Warning: Slash (yaoi), Femme-slash (yuri), AU-ish, Spoilers for DH. **

**AN: hey people, it's me again! **

**Chapter Five: Ginny and Me**

"So...." started Ginny Potter—newly divorced and now free woman—uncomfortably, "...You wanted to speak to me?"

Astoria gave a slight nod, eyes unreadable.

"Yes, I did actually," she replied politely.

"Well...then come in...I guess..." said Ginny—albeit a bit reluctantly—opening the door wider to let Astoria pass through and into the hallway of her small cottage.

Astoria and Ginny stood awkwardly in the hall for a moment, before Ginny seemed to come to her senses, and ushered Astoria into the small parlor.

"Oh! Please do sit down!" fussed Ginny, nervously straightening things out.

"Sorry for the mess..." muttered Ginny, embarrassed.

_'The one time I have company, and my home is a mess! And that company is ASTORIA MALFOY no less! Of all the people in the world, it had to be a Malfoy, didn't it! Oh! She must think me such a slob!' _fretted Ginny in her mind.

_'She's so beautiful when she's flushed...' _thought Astoria with a small smile, _'Now to get those clothes off....then the vision would be perfect!'_

"Ahem," Astoria cleared her throat, "It's not a problem, Ginevra..."

Ginny stopped her fussing with the couch throw, and turned to stare at Astoria in astonishment.

Astoria blushed and it was Ginny's turn to admire the regal, cold ice princess that was Astoria Malfoy.

_'How I'd love to melt that icy facade of hers and see her whole body flush with desire for me!' _thought Ginny, sapphire blue eyes darkening with lust.

Ginny gave an inaudible gasp of shock before vigorously berating herself.

_'What am I thinking?! I thought I was over these perverted desires for my feminine comrades! Why am I even thinking of a woman this way when, although I'm divorced, I still love my ex-spouse?! And why can't I stop thinking about how good it would feel to have her beneath me begging for my touch? I can't be thinking this way! It's wrong! Besides...this is _Astoria Malfoy_...she wouldn't want me anyway!'_

With that thought in mind to reassure her, Ginny turned her attention back to Astoria who was staring at her in concern.

"What?" asked Ginny, bewildered.

"...I asked if you're quite alright?" repeated Astoria, looking at Ginny worriedly.

Ginny's face burned in embarrassment, before she nodded tersely, swallowing the lump in her throat that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm fine...." she muttered.

Astoria smiled and Ginny had to catch her breath.

She was even more beautiful when she smiled.

"Please, sit," said Ginny in a formal tone, regaining her composure. Astoria sat and Ginny did the same.

She looked at Astoria expectantly.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked her guest.

Astoria flushed, before she stuttered out, "Well...I....that is to say that...I—I heard about your divorce from Harry...I divorced Draco, actually, pretty recently so...um...I...just wanted to ask you...if you're—you're still...you know? In love with him? I mean, was there someone else that prompted you to divorce him, or what? Ugh, that came out wrong, I meant—"

Ginny, who had been staring in shock, snapped out of her stunned silence and held her fingers to Astoria's petal soft lips.

"Astoria....calm down!" said Ginny soothingly with a hint of laughter in her eyes, "Yes, Harry and I did divorce each other recently...he wanted someone else and I...well, he didn't love me, and I decided that because I love him so much, I'd let him go...you know?" all laughter was gone from Ginny's gaze, in it's place a look of sorrow, "I just want him to be happy...and if it isn't with me...then so be it...I still love him...and I want him as my own. I mean, when we spent the night together in a drunken passion—the same night I got pregnant with James, incidentally—I was so happy, because I thought it meant that he actually loved me and wanted to be with me...but I was wrong...He ignored me after we had had sex that night...and when I found out I was pregnant...I didn't know what to do....so I told Ron...and he told Harry, and next thing I knew, Harry asked me to marry him....and I was so happy....because I thought that he had realized I was the only one for him. It wasn't until later that I learned that Ron had told him, and I being the stupid little delusional girl I was, actually thought that Harry Potter could love _me_, ME, Ginevra Weasley...but he didn't...he only stayed with me out of obligation and guilt. All the while, loving someone else..." Ginny paused to gather her bearings and force back the tears that had started to well in her large sapphire doe eyes, "Did you know...that he used to be with Draco Malfoy?" she chuckled humorlessly, then went on, not waiting for an answer.

"No one knew but me...I'm more observant than everyone gives me credit for, and I saw that they were together...and madly in love with each other. And I was so jealous...because I wanted Harry all to myself of course. I kept hoping that my observation was wrong, and that Harry would one day discover that I was The One for him....I kept deluding myself until I started to believe it...and when we married, my delusions got worse....at least....at least until he yelled out Malfoy's name during sex....that was a rather unpleasant wake up call...that was two months ago...and now...now look at me...pathetically in love with a man who could never love me back and lusting after someone who is equally incapable of feeling the same. Boy, I pick them great, don't I?" Ginny laughed self-deprecatingly, "But....I'd rather he be happy without me, than miserable with me, you understand?"

Astoria was stunned, she knew exactly how that felt...the jealousy, the sorrow, the pain, the sacrifice of letting someone go...almost all of it...

"I understand perfectly," she said softly.

Ginny, who had been holding her head in her hands, kicking herself for revealing so much, looked up, startled.

"You—you...do?" she whispered, barely daring to believe the younger Slytherin girl's words.

Astoria nodded.

"E—ever since my third year...I've loved someone....who could never love me back....and I beat myself up about it so much...because it was wrong of me to love them...they were the 'enemy,' the last person I was supposed to fall for. And to make matters worse...they were a female....a Gryffindor female, one year my senior and in love with someone else...in love with a MALE someone else. She didn't even know I existed...and I was much too meek and shy to show her otherwise...to this day....to this day I still love her...and she still doesn't know....she eventually married the man she was in love with and left me in the dust to rot in an arranged marriage...The only thing I have to be thankful for is that Draco never pushed me....but I still love her...and I still don't have the courage to tell her how I feel...I'd give anything for her to look at me twice...even to just be my friend....ANYTHING."

By the end of her speech, Ginny had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Astoria...I'm so sorry...you must love her so much...and to imagine! All this time not even having the closure of knowing how she feels about you...all this time...loving her from afar....! I wish I could help you in some way..." said Ginny softly.

Astoria shook her head, white blonde locks shaking all over the place.

"It's okay Ginevra...." she said, a sad smile on her pretty face and a grace to her sorrow, "All I want is for her to be happy...and I'd do anything to help her find that happiness...even if I'll never be a part of her life..."

"Is she very beautiful?" asked Ginny, knowing that the stranger had to be to be Astoria Malfoy, the Ice Princess's secret love.

Astoria nodded slowly.

"She's so beautiful, I feel impure looking at her," she replied.

"Who is she? I might know her...maybe I can help you win her heart?" suggested Ginny, suddenly wanting to help the woman who so understood her pain.

Astoria shook her head again, smiling sadly, "No Ginevra, I must win her heart on my own...you couldn't help me anyways...but I sincerely do appreciate the sentiment."

Ginny's face fell and Astoria, noticing, hastened to explain, "She's a stubborn girl, Ginevra...and I have to convince her that I am sincere on my own...I don't want to coerce her or make her feel pressured."

Ginny's hurt look dissipated and she nodded slowly.

"I understand," she said softly, "I truly do."

Astoria stood, preparing to leave, and said, "Ginevra....I would love to be your friend...I don't have many outside of Draco's contacts and I do get quite lonely...and I feel we have a kinship in our unrequited love...kindred spirits, so to speak. So would you consider coming to tea sometime in the near future?"

Ginny was stunned into silence, before coming to her senses and nodding happily.

"I'd love to."

**AN: Well, here's the latest chapter!!!! Not much action in here, I'll admit, but I plan to build it up slowly and I was setting the stage here....I hope you liked the little Ginny and Astoria history lessons you got, though!**

**Oh, and to my beloved reviewers and fans, thank you for being so patient with me, I know you've been waiting a long time, and hopefully I'll be able to update more in a shorter amount of time, but until then, REVIEW AWAY!!! Hehehe.**

**And in response to one reviewer's comment about how Lucius is older than James, I am fully aware of this, but I've decided to make them the same age in my story's world as it is essential to the plot, so please bear with me, okay?**

**Until next time!**

—**Regina A. DeLuna**


	6. A Royal Malfoy Pain in the Ass

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter. **

**Warning: Slash (yaoi), Femme-slash (yuri), AU-ish, Spoilers for DH. **

**AN: hey people, it's me again! **

**Chapter Six: A Royal Malfoy Pain in the Ass**

Scorpius Malfoy is a pain in the ass.

There's no doubt about it. He's a pain in the bloody ass.

And Al Potter was currently being reminded of that fact.

"Malfoy!" snapped Al, frustrated at Scorpius' antics.

"Yes?" drawled the pale boy, turning away from Chase Zabini.

"Stop talking to your boyfriend and get to work!!!" he yelled.

"Okay," said Scorpius simply and promptly shut his mouth.

A few seconds passed in silence, and Al fidgeted in his seat before he couldn't take it anymore.

"Malfoy?" he whispered.

Scorpius raised a brow but didn't look up from his book.

"Malfoy?" said Al louder.

Still no answer.

"MALFOY!!!" yelled Al, attracting the attention of a bunch of nearby students. Al's cheeks burned and he slowly slouched in his seat.

What do you want?

Al started when the words appeared on his paper.

He hesitated, not exactly knowing himself, what he wanted, before he picked up his quill and wrote back.

_I want you to stop ignoring me, you bloody ponce!_

Scorpius' brow went up again.

Well maybe if you didn't insult me so much, I'd be more willing to talk to you.

Al nearly screamed in frustration.

_Well maybe if you weren't such an ass, I wouldn't feel the need to tell you you're an ass!_

Scorpius smirked.

Ah, see, but I already KNOW I'm an ass, and I fully embrace it, whereas you scoff at my asinine-ness and try to make me feel bad about being an ass, when assery is a part of who I am, and neither you nor I can change that. I'll always be an ass.

Al stared at the parchment in shock for a moment, before he burst out laughing.

Scorpius raised both his eyebrows this time, before he too, began to chuckle.

_Well said, Malfoy. I agree that you'll always be an ass..although I wonder...why do people like you if you're such an ass?_

Scorpius snickered.

Being an ass is all part of my charm!!!! 

But seriously, just because I'm an ass doesn't mean I don't have what you Gryffindors call "good qualities." I CAN be nice....if I want to be....

It was Al's turn to raise his eyebrows.

_Nice? Since when is a Malfoy NICE?_

Touche..."nice" is too strong a word. How about "civil?"

_I guess "civil" fits better...so what are some of these so called "good qualities," then?_

Well......I may seem cold, but I care deeply about the people I love, and YES, I DO have a heart! Ummm, also, I take care of what is mine, I am generous to those in my favor, I'm also pretty intelligent, second only to Rose Weasley and I have a wicked sense of humor!

Al sighed.

_Okay, well maybe you DO have some good points..._

Told you so!

_Hmmph! Don't let it get to your already over-inflated head, Malfoy!_

You wound me, Potter! Would I do such a thing?

_Hmmm, let me think....Yes, yes you would._

Well now that I think about it, yes, I would...but you don't have to say it so cruelly!

_Pfft, yeah bloody right, as if you're actually hurt! You're not and we both know it!_

Yeah, you're right.

Scorpius and Al looked over their conversation and burst out laughing.

"You're not too bad Malfoy," admitted Al, grinning.

Scorpius only gave a cocky smirk and said, "Is that so? Well then, Potter, it appears that you're not quite so icky either!"

"Icky?" asked Al incredulously.

"Yes, 'Icky'" said Scorpius primly.

"Okaaaay, Malfoy, whatever you say..." said Al laughingly.

"BOYS!" yelled Professor Lupin, "Get to work!"

Both boys sniggered, before saying, "Yes Professor Lupin!!!"

_'Well, the hard part's over'_ thought Scorpius happily, before he and his new friend, Al Potter, got to work.

**AN:Woohoo! Two chapters in one week! I'm on a roll!!! REVIEW!!!!!**

—**Regina A. DeLuna**


	7. Explanations, Explanations!

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter. **

**Warning: Slash (yaoi), Femme-slash (yuri), AU-ish, Spoilers for DH. **

**AN: hey people, it's me again! **

**Chapter Seven: Explanations, Explanations! **

Harry Potter started when Draco Malfoy's owl, Athena tapped at his window.

He smiled as he let the large Eagle owl in and hastily untied the note from her leg.

"Hey Athena," he murmured, remembering the owl from Draco's last letter inviting him to talk.

Athena hooted softly and nibbled his finger affectionately before lifting off and flying out the window. Harry grinned slightly at the owl's behavior before turning his attention back to the note.

_'Potter,_

_I need you here now, as this concerns you, but be prepared for the shock of your life._

_Malfoy'_

Harry frowned a bit at the message, before shrugging, and hoping that whatever was going on wasn't as horrible as Draco made it out to be.

_'Well....here goes nothing!'_ thought Harry, before, with a crack, he apparated to Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire.

----DMHP----

Draco paced his study, occasionally throwing concerned glances at his father's still, unconscious form, and annoyed ones at James Potter who stubbornly insisted on being at Lucius' side despite being the one who caused the whole episode.

Suddenly, Draco snapped his head up and, his silvery gray eyes widening, he hurled himself out the door of the study, stuttering a hasty apology over his shoulder.

"Sorry—here—must—go—greet!!!" was his stilted excuse, before he ran out of the room and to Harry.

Draco sped down the staircase and, seeing Harry standing in the foyer, pounced on the unsuspecting man's form.

"Harry!" he howled, being far too undignified for proper Malfoy behavior, but somehow not caring in the slightest at the moment.

"Draco?" Harry caught him, quite startled and was about to ask what was wrong, when Draco began to babble.

"Oh Harry! I was so stupid! I knew you loved me and not the Weaselette, but I was too proud and stubborn to listen and now look at us....all this time wasted being angry and self-righteous when we could have spent our whole lives together! I'm so sorry, Harry! I always loved you! From the minute I saw you at the robe shop, I knew there was something special about you and Fourth year just confirmed my feelings at the Tri-wizard tournament because you almost died and I thought _I_ would die and then mmphgrf!" Draco was cut off as Harry's lips covered his, his emerald green eyes sparkling with affection and slight amusement at Draco's babbling before they closed and he fell into Draco.

_'It's been way too long!'_ thought both men simultaneously before losing themselves into something that was both familiar, yet new at the same time.

Harry, who was slightly taller, deepened the kiss and savored the unique flavor of Draco; a flavor he had longed for for all his marriage to Ginny—who was more like a sister to him than anything else—and had wished deeply to have once again.

When air became an issue, Harry reluctantly pulled back, keeping his arms around Draco's waist, and rested his forehead against Draco's own.

Draco sighed softly, content and still slightly dazed when Harry looked deep into Draco's eyes and said the five words he had been craving to hear again for over twenty years, "I love you, too, Draco."

Draco's eyes misted over and he clung to Harry like a lifeline, finally at peace with his life and himself for the first time in so many years.

----LMJP----

Lucius slowly came to, his vision swirling and blurring, before sharpening and focusing on one thing that was currently hovering over him.

"James..." he whispered weakly.

"Yes, Lucius, I'm here," said James softly, soothingly.

"But...how—Voldemort....he killed you...and Evans, how are you here?" he struggled to sit up, and James gently pushed him back down.

"Think about it Lucius...did you ever feel the bond break? I don't mean just weaken, I mean BREAK, as in completely?" he asked.

"No...I didn't...but I never thought much of it...I was too preoccupied with grief to ever really notice you weren't fully gone...and when I did suspect, I pushed it down and credited it to my imagination...."

"I figured," said James, smiling weakly.

"So what happened? We weren't even fully bonded! The bond couldn't have deflected the killing curse!"

"It didn't...well not exactly...Since the bond wasn't fully formed, it couldn't deflect the killing curse like it usually would in the case of a full fledged veela bond...instead, it...well, it absorbed it somehow...weakening the bond enough for people to think I was dead, but not quite killing me, and therefore, not breaking the bond completely. It weakened me considerably and gave the appearance that I was dead, but in reality, the trauma my body experienced was too much for me to be able to function....therefore, my body shut down and put me in a magical coma of sorts...a hibernation, one could say."

"But why didn't you come back sooner? Surely it can't take that long to heal from the bond absorbing a killing curse!" cried Lucius.

James smiled ruefully.

"This is where it gets tricky. I don't exactly know the answer to your question for sure, but I have a suspicion..."

"What is is?" asked Lucius cautiously, half wondering if he even wanted to know.

"I suspect that the bond had something to do with it....since you obviously thought the bond was gone, you might not have noticed it, but this is what I think...I think that the bond, though weakened and incomplete, still subconsciously kept me in the coma..."

"Why?" asked Lucius, bewildered.

"Because of the times..." said James simply.

"Explain." demanded Lucius regally and James chuckled slightly at his former lovers' attitude.

"Yes, Your Highness," replied James teasingly, before turning serious once again, "Your Veela side, I believe, didn't think it was safe enough for me to 'wake' from the coma and come back yet, apparently. It must have sensed the danger, and, subconsciously not wanting me, your mate, however partial, to be in danger, kept me from waking so as to keep me safe from the threat until it passed."

"But why not directly after Voldemort's demise, then?" pointed out Lucius.

James shrugged.

"Maybe by then, the bond was so weakened that your Veela side didn't think it was possible anymore...or maybe you, yourself somehow suppressed your Veela side to ignore the ache and longing...and knowing you, I would bet it to be the latter!" said James, a dark humor in his voice.

Lucius sighed.

"That makes sense....except for one thing...."

James cocked his head to the side.

"What?" he inquired.

"Why now?"

James smiled slightly at that.

"Knowing you, you probably got drunk on the day of my 'death' and lost control of your Veela side, somehow summoning me back!" teased James.

At Lucius pale face however, James knew he hadn't been far from the truth.

"You did, didn't you?" he whispered, suddenly hushed.

"Yes," said Lucius in the same quiet tone of voice.

"Why? I thought you never wanted to see me again after I chose the 'redhaired whore' over you." said James bitterly.

Lucius winced, before gathering whatever Gryffindor courage a Slytherin could have and said, "I lied....and I was wrong...I've always wanted you and only you, and always will."

James' eyes widened before they misted.

"Good," he said thickly, "'Cause I wouldn't have left your side now, no matter what you would have said!"

Lucius own eyes filled with tears and with a happy cry, he launched himself into his mate's arms and pulled James into a possessive kiss filled with love, need and desire.

"Father?!"

"...Dad?!"

A crash sounded and Draco screamed as someone fell.

**AN: Mwahahahaha! I'm evil, I know! Leaving you poor people at a cliffie to wonder what will happen next! But have no fear! I will reveal it....eventually....sooner if you're good and leave me some reviews showing some lovin'! Lots and lots of lovin'!**

**Anyways, I'm on a roll this summer! So hopefully, I will post a new chapter later on this week and give you an update on Gin and Tori...Ooooh! I hope you're ready for some conflicts!!! Seeing as Gin is in denial and Tori wants to court her properly (or as properly as she can!), but is still too shy (or maybe too Slytherin) to come right out and say it! Will our girls get together? Or will Gin's issues and Tori's subtlety keep them apart? And why are Gin's eyes blue now, instead of the brown they were in school? Keep reading to find out!**

**'Till next time! **

—**Regina Artemis Deluna**


	8. Falling Again

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter. **

**Warning: Slash (yaoi), Femme-slash (yuri), AU-ish, Spoilers for DH. **

**AN: hey people, it's me again! **

**Chapter Eight: Falling Again**

Astoria smiled warmly when her house elf, Chippy informed her that Miss Ginevra was waiting for her in the parlor. She rushed down the steps of her lush villa, down the hall and into the parlor.

Ginny was walking slowly around the room, admiring the gorgeous muggle paintings and the family portrait of the Malfoys that hung above the gigantic white marble fireplace, when Astoria entered the room.

"Hello Ginevra," said Astoria in a formal, but pleasant voice.

Ginny jumped about a foot in the air, and whirled around to face Astoria.

"Did I startle you?" asked Astoria worriedly.

Ginny quickly regained her composure, however.

"A little, but don't worry about it, I just didn't hear you come in," said Ginny reassuringly.

Astoria smiled warmly and beckoned Ginny closer.

"Good...shall we take tea in the gardens since it is such a beautiful day?" asked Astoria softly when Ginny was at her side.

Ginny nodded, smiling shyly, and followed Astoria out of the parlor through the glass doors and into the lush, expansive gardens.

Upon sight of the gardens, Ginny stopped short and gasped.

Astoria, turned to look at her, and seeing Ginny's shocked face, hurried to her side and took her hand, gently guiding her to an intricately carved marble patio table.

"I know," she said, smiling in understanding, "I did the same thing when Draco first gave this villa to me as a wedding present."

Ginny looked up sharply at this.

"Draco?" she asked.

Astoria looked at her strangely.

"Yes, Draco...I was married to him for almost as many years as you were married to Potter," she replied, sounding somewhat puzzled.

"Oh, right," said Ginny, flushing in embarrassment at her memory lapse, "It slipped my mind that you were actually married to him!"

Ginny shuddered.

"I can't imagine what that was like!" she exclaimed.

Astoria frowned slightly, then said slowly, "It wasn't that bad, actually. Draco is rather kind when one bothers to get to know him....and of course ignore his prickliness. One must have a tough hide to be able to tolerate his scathing wit," she said, smiling softly.

Ginny looked at Astoria curiously.

"Did you love him?" she asked hesitantly, as if not wanting to know the answer.

Astoria noticed the hesitation and smiled warmly, taking Ginny's breath away.

"I did," said Astoria, Ginny began to slump in disappointment, then, "But only as a brother and nothing else."

Ginny looked up.

"Really?" she asked in what she hoped was a nonchalant way.

Astoria smiled and nodded.

"I've always loved my Gryffindor girl, and I always will," said Astoria, smiling in such a sweet and dreamy way, that Ginny felt strangely envious.

"So..." said Ginny casually, "when are you going to make your existence known to your beloved lioness?"

Astoria smiled a secret smile, looking wistful.

"I already have," she said in a soft, vague way.

Ginny was stunned, and felt oddly betrayed.

"Oh?" she said in a forced way, "How'd it go? Is she still with her husband?"

Astoria frowned slightly at Ginny's suddenly cold, almost hostile tone.

"No..." said Astoria slowly, picking her words carefully, "He left her for a former flame, apparently."

Ginny was gobsmacked.

"He left her for another woman!?" she cried.

Astoria smiled her strange secret smile again and inclined her head ever so subtly.

"You could say that," she conceded, "He's a foolish, foolish man to leave behind such a jewel. Ah well, his loss shall be my gain, I hope."

Ginny sat in shocked silence, before saying softly, "How did she react to you?"

Astoria sighed.

"She doesn't love me...that I know for sure...but maybe someday, if I am patient, she will see me as something more," she said softly, sadly.

Ginny's heart clenched at the sorrow in Astoria's lilting and musical soprano voice.

"Astoria," said Ginny softly, gaining the pretty blonde woman's attention.

She hesitated for a moment, before speaking, "If this woman has any brains...any at all...she'll see you for what you are: a treasure. And if she's smart, then she'll cherish, love and protect you at all costs. You deserve that much...even though I've only known you for a short while, I feel as if I have known you far longer, and I somehow know, in my heart and soul that you are a precious person to have as a friend, and for this girl, a lover."

Astoria was stunned into silence, before, eyes filling with tears, she smiled tremulously and launched herself into Ginny's arms.

It was Ginny's turn to be shocked, but she quickly got over it as the lovely blonde woman drew back slightly and placed a soft kiss on Ginny's forehead.

"Thank you Ginevra," whispered Astoria, "you don't know how much those words mean to me, especially coming from someone as special as you are."

Ginny blushed, embarrassed, and murmured, "Oh Astoria...I'm not special at all! I mean, I wasn't good enough for the man of my dreams to love me in return, and even now, as I find myself falling again for the wrong person, I know they could never love me back either! I'm just Ginny, a foolish little unlovable girl who loves the wrong people and begs to be hurt. Who would possibly want someone as pitiful as me!?"

Ginny choked back a sob and turned away, ashamed of her tears.

Astoria, snapping out of her shock—and finding herself, angry, sorrowful, and oddly protective—quickly drew the distressed Ginny back into her embrace and held her close.

"Oh Ginevra...you must never say such things ever again! I forbid you! Potter not loving you was NOT your fault, and you can't help who you fall for...but I promise that one day, you will find someone who will love you more than life itself. I swear it," said Astoria passionately.

Ginny continued to sob quietly.

"H-how could you possibly _know_ that?! _How?!_" she wept.

Astoria smiled her secret smile.

"Because one would have to be insane not to love you, Ginevra!" she said affectionately, her gray eyes sparkling like stars.

Ginny looked up in time to catch the expression on Astoria's lovely face, and her breath caught, for Astoria looked stunningly ethereal and angelic.

Without thinking of the consequences, Ginny pulled Astoria's face down and kissed her.

**AN: Mwahahaha, CLIFFIE!!! That was SO much fun to write!!! Conflicts will arise and misunderstandings will run abound!!!**

**What will Tori do, I wonder? And will Gin Gin regret her actions? Keep reading to find out!!!**

**Oh, and don't forget that reviews make the world go 'round, so don't hesitate to press that green button at the bottom of the page!!!!**

**Reggie DeLune**


	9. Malfoys are Cute with Kitty Ears!

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter. **

**Warning: Slash (yaoi), Femme-slash (yuri), AU-ish, Spoilers for DH. Fluff.**

**Chapter: Malfoys are Cute with Kitty Ears!**

Scorpius ran down the corridor, chased by one Daisy Parkinson who was intent on turning him into a kitten.

_'I'm saved!' _thought Scorpius when he saw what had to be the most beautiful sight in the world: Albus Severus Potter.

"Potter!" screamed Scorpius frantically, Al turned, confused, then seeing Malfoy being chased my a rabid Parkinson with a wand, became shocked, "HELP ME!!!!"

Al whipped out his wand and pointed it at the girl chasing after Scorpius, as Scorpius ran to him and hid, cowering behind the taller, dark haired boy.

"_Stupefy_!" shrieked Al, and smirked as he heard a thump. He then turned to the trembling Malfoy, "Scorpius?" he asked tentatively.

Scorpius looked up at him with wide, frightened big gray eyes.

_'Why does he have to be so damned cute!?'_ moaned Al in his head.

"Yes?" murmured Scorpius.

"Umm...why do you have cat ears?" he pointed out.

Scorpius squeaked in terror.

"I HAVE **WHAT?!**" he screamed.

Al held back a snigger and conjured a mirror for Scorpius.

Scorpius snatched it away from Al and then stared at his reflection disbelievingly.

A pale hand rose to tweak one of the furry appendages and he started when it _twitched_. _**TWITCHED!!!**_

Scorpius was about to faint in horror when Al giggled. He whirled around to face him and snarled.

"What, Potter?! You think this is _funny_?!" he screeched.

Al fought to keep a straight face, seeing as Scorpius was a seething, panicking mess.

"No," he replied, "I just think you look adorable with kitty ears!"

Scorpius jaw dropped. He didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted.

'_Malfoys' ARE NOT _adorable, _but it IS _Al _who thinks I'm adorable, so...argh! What is he _doing_?!'_

The reason for Scorpius' exclamation in his mind was due to the fact that Albus Severus Potter was currently fondling Scorpius' newly acquired kitty ears.

"Potter, you freak!" yowled Scorpius, "What are you doing to my goddamned kitty ears!!!"

Al smirked a rather evil Slytherin smirk and said, "I'm playing with them, you dolt! They're fucking cute, and I plan to fully enjoy your kitty ears (I love cats!) while they're still there!"

Scorpius stared.

"Potter?"

"Hm?"

"You're starting to scare me!!!" whimpered Scorpius.

"-smirk- I know," was Al's only reply as he continued to tweak Scorpius' ears and watch in delight as they twitched and Scorpius squirmed. Al's hands slowly moved down and he began to gently pet the Malfoy's soft blond hair.

_'Ooh, that feels good!'_ thought Scorpius, closing his eyes in bliss, they popped open a moment later, _'Wait...my crush is currently fondling my ears and petting my head! Ooh, I am SO going to enjoy this!!!'_

Without knowing it, Scorpius began to purr and nuzzled Al's hand, slowly moving closer and closer to Al, until he was snuggled up to the taller boy's warm, hard chest.

Al only watched in amusement and held the surprisingly cuddly Malfoy close, still petting his head.

_'Okay, I give up...I officially have a crush on Malfoy...Gods, he's way too cute for his own good! And he HAS been so nice to me and my friends this week...Gah, I'm pathetic! One week of Malfoy being nice to me, and I'm already crushing on him! Grr...Oh well, at least I get to pet him!'_

Scorpius continued to purr and nuzzle closer to Al, until he finally gave into temptation and wrapped his arms around Al's waist, cuddling even closer to him.

Al suddenly stopped petting Scorpius, startled, and Scorpius, who had been in kitty boy heaven, opened his eyes and glowered up at Al.

"I didn't tell you to stop!" he sniped. Al chuckled softly before smiling and running his hands through Scorpius' silky locks, occasionally brushing against the sensitive white cat ears.

"You're pretty," he murmured softly into Scorpius' kitty ear, before giving into temptation and gently kissing the furry, white appendage.

Scorpius eyes snapped open and he stared at Al in shock.

"W-what?" he stuttered, stunned.

Al looked at him in amusement and said, "What? Don't tell me you actually didn't KNOW you're pretty?!"

Scorpius scowled.

"I do!" he snapped, then his expression changed, "But I didn't know you thought so..."

Al cocked his head to the side.

"How is my saying it make it any different?" he asked, puzzled.

Scorpius sighed.

"Because you're the only one I actually give a shit about knowing I'm pretty!" he muttered, "Every day, I fix my hair and primp and preen, hoping that you'll notice me...and every time you don't, I work harder and harder to make myself look good....hoping that some day you'll look at me and see me as beautiful..."

Al was floored.

"You mean you spend all that time fixing your hair for _me_?!" he exclaimed.

Scorpius nodded.

Al was touched.

"Oh, Scorpius..." he murmured, "I've always thought you were beautiful...so beautiful it hurts...but....I always viewed you as untouchable, so I never bothered. You're just too perfect to be with someone like me!"

It was Scorpius' turn to be stunned.

"You think I'm perfect?!" he blurted.

Al laughed softly, "No, I know you're not...but to me, it makes you even more appealing and unique..."

Scorpius blinked.

"You really mean that?" he whispered, voice trembling slightly in hope.

Al laughed warmly.

"I do," he said, smiling slightly.

Scorpius smiled tentatively and cuddled even closer to Al.

"You know you're wrong, right?" muttered Scorpius suddenly.

"About what?" asked Al, puzzled.

"About me being too good for you...I always thought it was the other way around..." he sighed as Al began to pet his head again.

Al's hand stilled for a moment, before he resumed his attentions to Scorpius' soft kitty ears and silky hair.

"Oh?" he murmured.

"Yes, 'oh,' I've been in love with you since third year you dolt! I only just scrounged up the courage to approach you and that was only because of that glorious project we're working on!" he snapped.

Al laughed at Scorpius' cranky tone and stopped petting him.

"Hey, I didn't—" he protested before Al cut him off.

"I know," he said simply, "I just thought you'd enjoy this more."

With that, Albus Severus Potter claimed Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy's lips in a tender, hungry kiss that made warmth spread throughout both boys' body's and stole Scorpius' breath away.

_'Mmm, Al was right...I am enjoying this more...' _thought Scorpius before he closed his eyes and lost himself in the arms of his not quite so unrequited love.

"So does this mean we're friends now?" asked Scorpius hopefully, when they parted for air.

Al laughed amusedly, before kissing Scorpius again.

"No," he said as he drew back, then seeing the hurt look on Scorpius' face, hastened to explain, "It means, if you'll have me, that I'd like to be something more than friends with you...seeing as I don't usually kiss my friends."

Scorpius smiled in joy and crushed his lips against Al's happily.

Neither of them noticed Daisy Parkinson hiding behind a statue, smiling proudly, and chuckling in triumph.

_'My work here is done,'_ she thought, grinning happily at her success of bringing the boys together.

_'I hope it lasts, Scorpius...I hope you're strong enough to overcome the cycle of heartbreak...I really do.'_

And with that, Daisy Parkinson turned and walked back to the Slytherin wing in the dungeons, whistling all the way.

**AN: Hey guys, sorry if this chapter sucked, but I'm currently having trouble scraping up motivation, so gimme some lovin reviews and motivate me!!! ahaha**

**Oh, and Chapter Two: Scorpius' Obsession has been edited to make more sense, so I ask you to please go back and look at it if you want clarification, okay?**


	10. Beautiful Agony

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter. **

**Warning: Slash (yaoi), Femme-slash (yuri), AU-ish, Spoilers for DH. **

**AN: hey people, it's me again! **

**Chapter Ten: Beautiful Agony**

_--Last Time--_

"_Father?!"_

"_...Dad?!"_

_A crash sounded and Draco screamed as someone fell._

–

"Harry!" cried James when his son fell.

He inwardly breathed a sigh of relief when Draco caught him and sank to the floor with Harry in his arms.

"Now look what you've done!!!" snapped Draco.

Lucius cocked an eyebrow and James looked incredulous.

"What _we've—_" started James indignantly.

"Yes!" howled Draco, picking up Harry and depositing him on a silver and black couch that must have cost more than a regular house, "What were you thinking?!" he snapped, whirling to face his father and Harry's dad, "Snogging each other when Harry is here and nearly giving us a heart attack! You cretins!!! I expected more from you especially, Father!"

"Draco?" said James tentatively, wanting to tell him that Harry was stirring.

"And you! James Potter! How dare you snog my Father in plain view?! It will take me YEARS of therapy to expel that image from my brain! How DARE you!?" Draco ranted.

"Draco?" said Lucius nervously, also noticing what James noticed.

"And Father!!! All those years of telling me that Harry is a moron and that I shouldn't waste my time with him! YOU HYPOCRITE! All this time you've told me to forget Harry while knowing that you were once buggered up the arse by James sodding Potter!" Draco raved.

"You told him WHAT!?"

"Nothing, James, dear, don't listen to him, ahah."

"And now here you are, happily snogging James Potter and practically sitting on his lap, and you had the gall to sneer at me when you saw Harry faint!? You asshole! You cretin! You hypocritical, amoeba brained, stupid, insipid, annoying, vapid, fuckwitted, lying, deceiving, retarded, imbecile!" Draco screamed. He stopped then, chest heaving, face flushed and eyes glowing with fury. He turned, ready to storm out, when a tanned hand caught his wrist and pulled him back.

"James Potter," he growled, not turning, "I suggest you get your filthy hands off of mrgrff!"

Draco was livid. How dare that reborn idiot gag him with his disgusting hand!?

Draco was about to hex James into oblivion when James chuckled and said, "Merlin, Draco! You'd think you'd recognize your lover by now!"

Draco whirled around to face him.

And blinked.

For the person holding onto him was not James Potter, but _Harry_ Potter, his lover.

"Harry!?" he squeaked.

Harry grinned, his vivid green eyes sparkling and leaned in to kiss Draco.

Draco sighed, relaxing immediately, and wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, returned the kiss enthusiastically.

Harry pulled back too soon for Draco's liking and he was about to say so, when Harry smiled and said, "As much as I'd love to get..uh, _reacquainted _with you, love, I believe Lucius and my...dad, have some explaining to do..."

Draco sighed and reluctantly relinquished his hold on Harry, pouting all the way.

Harry turned to Lucius and James and said, "Okay, first of all: are you really my dad?"

James nodded slowly, eyes wide, as he took in the appearance of his now grown son, who was so different from the baby he remembered.

"Yes, I am." he replied.

"How?" asked Harry shortly.

James sighed.

"That's where Lucius comes in..." and they then explained everything that had happened and their suspicions as to why.

By the end, Harry was gobsmacked.

"Okay, so let me get this straight...you're alive because Lucius is a part Veela and you're his mate?" asked Harry incredulously.

James nodded.

"And you didn't come back sooner, because...?" he trailed off.

James looked guiltily at Harry.

"I'm so sorry, Harry...but at that point, it was all up to Lucius and his Veela side and I guess his Veela side didn't feel it was safe for me to awaken. Lucius himself thought I was dead as well!"

Harry sighed, tilting his head back and rubbing the bridge of his nose, before looking up and smiling weakly.

"Well....Welcome home then, Dad..." he said softly.

James sat still before launching himself at his son and embracing him.

"Oh Harry, I didn't want to leave you...I never wanted to leave you! You have to believe me!" choked out James.

"I know, Dad, I know...It's okay...as long as you're here _now,_" murmured Harry in a thick voice.

While the Potters had their little reunion, Lucius sauntered over to Draco.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I shouldn't have said all those things about your Potter, when I myself had one at one time...I...I just didn't want you to experience the same pain that I felt when James and I parted ways...I know how much it hurts...to be apart from the one you truly love and being too proud, stupid and stubborn to try to get them back...it's excruciating...and I didn't want you to go through that. I thought that cautioning you to stay away from Harry Potter would save you...but in the end, it only made you want him more...I'm sorry, Draco."

Draco looked at his Father, really LOOKED at him, and saw that Lucius was mad for James...completely head over heels in love. He also saw the pain and sincerity shining in his normally cold gray eyes. In fact, those gray eyes looked uncannily more like Draco's warm gray ones, rather than being the chips of ice they usually were. Lucius Malfoy was truly in love with James Potter. And what's more? He didn't seem to be ashamed to admit it!

Draco sighed.

"It's all right, Father...I understand. You were just trying to protect me...I thank you for that...but I'm sure you already know how it feels to be crazy for a Potter...One seems to forget reason and sanity when they're passionately in love with one," said Draco smiling slightly.

"Indeed," agreed Lucius, smiling fondly at James, who was currently telling Harry stories about his youth, "It seems all us Malfoys are doomed to love Potters...What a beautiful agony, is it not, Draco?"

Draco nodded, smiling softly at Harry.

"It is...but it's an agony I'm willing to endure. I love Harry, and I want him...and Malfoys always get what they want despite the obstacles, right, Father?" said Draco, smiling slightly at the use of the familiar Malfoy motto.

Lucius looked at his son proudly.

"That's right, Draco...that's absolutely right..."

**AN: Well here's the latest installment! Gosh, I'm on a roll this summer!!!**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Lucius: Why should they tell you what they think, it's not like you'll discontinue the story if they don't.**

**Me: Quiet you! And you don't know that for sure, now do you...? Mwahahahaha!**

**Lucius: Eep! No, no Reggie! Don't!!! I want to shag like bunnies with James!**

**Me: Well you won't if no one reviews!**

**Lucius: You evil, evil woman! And they call ME evil! You are worse then me! Worse I tell you!**

**Me: Well then you just better hope your little blond head that they'll review, now won't you?**

**Lucius: WELL YOU HEARD THE WOMAN!!! REVIEW OR SHE WON'T LET JAMES AND I SHAG!!!**

**Draco: AND SHE WON'T LET ME AND HARRY SHAG EITHER!!!**

**Astoria: NOR ME AND GINNY! -sighes- Wonderful Ginny... -dreamy-**

**Scorpius: NOT TO MENTION ME AND AL!**

**Astoria: Wait a minute...you're awfully young to be shagging ANYBODY, young man...**

**Scorpius: Whoops! Gotta go!**

**Draco: SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY! YOU GET BACK HERE! I DIDN'T SHAG HARRY UNTIL FIF—I MEAN SIXTH YEAR!!!**

**Lucius: YOU WHAT?! SIXTH YEAR! WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING! THAT WAS BACK WHEN THE DARK LORD HAD THAT ASSIGNMENT FOR YOU! WHEN DID YOU HAVE TIME FOR SEX WITH POTTER?!**

**Draco: Oh yeah, maybe it was fifth year...but still! SCORPIUS IS TOO YOUNG FOR THAT!!!**

**Astoria: I agree!!!**

**Me: Oh save it, Draco! And you were calling your DAD a hypocrite for giving you shit about dating Harry! Like father, like son, I guess.**

**Lucius: -Death Glare-**

**Draco: -Death Glare-**

**Scorpius: -Death Glare-**

**Me: EEP! TRIPLE MALFOY DEATH GLARES! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! -Runs away-**

**Lucius: Anyways, review!**

**Draco: or we'll hunt you down...**

**Scorpius: and Imperious you to MAKE you review!**

**Astoria: -dreamy sigh- I love Ginny....**

**Everyone: -stares-**

**Astoria: I mean, we'll crucio you until you review! **

**All: MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	11. Loved

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter. **

**Warning: Slash (yaoi), Femme-slash (yuri), AU-ish, Spoilers for DH. **

**AN: hey people, it's me again! **

**Chapter Eleven: Loved**

**---Before---**

_Ginny looked up in time to catch the expression on Astoria's lovely face, and her breath caught, for Astoria looked stunningly ethereal and angelic._

_Without thinking of the consequences, Ginny pulled Astoria's face down and kissed her._

**---!---**

Astoria was shocked still. Finally, she came to her senses and hesitantly reached to cup Ginny's soft face.

But Ginny, who also came to her senses, suddenly pulled away, mortified.

"I'm so sorry!" she choked out, before standing from the stone bench and fleeing, once again leaving Astoria in the dust.

A single crystalline tear slid down Astoria's pale cheek and she closed her gray eyes in pain and sorrow.

---30 minutes later---

Ginny slammed into her cottage and ran to her room where she flung herself onto her bed and began to weep.

"Oh what have I done?!" she wailed, "I pushed away the only friend I have right now just because of my weird lust for her! Oh, what am I going to do?! She doesn't even love me!!!"

"You stupid, stupid woman." came a sneering voice from behind her.

Ginny sat up and turned towards the voice, shocked when she saw none other than Draco Malfoy standing in her bedroom, looking every bit as icy and mean as reputation made him out to be.

"Wh—what?" she whispered.

Draco sneered again and conjured himself an armchair next to her bed, which he then sat in.

"Could you BE anymore insensitive?! I was with Harry right when Tori flooed in and launched herself into my arms, sobbing hysterically about you leaving her! She wasn't making much sense, so I decided to come here, only to find you in the same state!!!" he yelled.

"What?!" cried Ginny, "But why would Astoria be so upset!? She doesn't even love me! She loves some older Gryffindor bimbo who never even knew she was alive in school!!! One who doesn't even love her!"

Draco tilted his head back, pinching the bridge of his nose and praying for patience he didn't have.

He looked up and glared at her straight in the eyes.

"_Why_ are Gyffindors so FUCKING dense!?" he all but screamed, "SHE LOVES **YOU****, **YOU IDIOT!!! YOU **ARE** THE OLDER GRYFFINDOR BIMBO WHO NEVER KNEW SHE WAS ALIVE!!!! _YOU_ ARE THE ONE SHE'S LOVED SINCE SECOND YEAR!!! _**YOU!!!!**_"

Ginny was stunned into silence, her tears long forgotten. Suddenly everything made sense...

_'Never noticed her in school...was in love with a male who didn't love her back...left Astoria to rot in an arranged marriage..._Oh God!'

"Oh shit," was all Ginny could say.

Draco smirked in grim triumph and said, "It sure took you long enough!"

"OH SHIT!" shrieked Ginny suddenly, "OHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT!!!!! ASTORIA!! SHE LOVES ME! SHE LOVES ME AND I...I...left her...Oh _shit_! I gotta go!"

And with that Ginny apparated to Astoria's villa.

---Astoria---

"Here you go Astoria," said Harry gently, as he handed her a steaming cup of tea.

Astoria took it in trembling hands and Harry vowed to kill Ginny next time he saw her, glad that Draco had gone to Potter Cottage to scream some sense into Ginevra.

Astoria slowly drank her tea until she started and spilled her tea all over the carpet and herself. But she seemingly took no notice of this.

"The wards have been tripped..." she whispered, "by...no, it can't be...I have to go!!!"

And Astoria apparated to her villa.

---Ginny---

Ginny paced in the gardens where she had last seen Astoria, tears blurring her vision.

"Oh Astoria..." she whispered, "How could I have been so stupid?! It was me you loved all along, and I never saw it, never stopped to think...and now I think I'm too late...and that I've lost you for good...Oh Astoria...I never thought I'd say this, but...I love you..."

"...Ginny?" came the whispered voice of Astoria.

Ginny whirled around to face her, and with a cry, launched herself into a stunned Asoria's arms, pressing her rose red lips to Astoria's soft pink ones.

Astoria was stunned into immobility, before, once again, coming to her senses and slowly wrapping her arms around Ginny's hourglass waist.

Astoria's gray eyes closed in bliss as she began to return the tender, but hungry kiss that she had longed for for so long.

After a few seconds of soft kissing, Ginny gently drew back and looked into Astoria's dazed gray eyes.

"I love you Astoria..." she murmured, "Forgive me for being so blind?"

Astoria's only response was—her eyes filling with tears of joy—to pull Ginny into another kiss.

"I love you too, Ginevra...and I always will, no matter how badly you mess up."

And Ginny finally felt loved.

"_Finite_," she whispered, and sapphire eyes changed back to brown.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but it's 3:00 AM and I'm tired...I just wanted to get a new chapter out for all you guys, so here it is!! I hope you like! So review and tell me whatcha think!!!**

**Lucius: Review or we'll crucio you, remember?**

**Me: Thanks for the reminder, Lucius, ahaha.**


	12. Carpe Diem

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter. **

**Warning: Slash (yaoi), Femme-slash (yuri), AU-ish, Spoilers for DH. **

**AN: hey people, it's me again! **

**Chapter Twelve: **_**Carpe Diem**_

"..The Carpe Diem Spell, or curse, however you wish to look at it, is centuries old and highly illegal to perform," explained Professor Teddy Lupin.

Rose Weasley raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?" said Lupin, smiling fondly at the intelligent redheaded, bushy haired fifth year.

"Professor Lupin...Why exactly is it illegal? I mean, you've told us that it is a bonding spell of sorts...but if that is so, then why is it so bad?" she asked.

Teddy grinned.

"Excellent question, Rose! Five points to Gryffindor!" he said happily.

Rose beamed at the praise.

"Now, there are two versions of the Carpe Diem spell, one is a bonding spell...and one is a bonding curse. It can be a beautiful thing...if two people who are in love, but cannot be together, wish to entwine their destinies and their children's destinies together forever, so that their families will be combined one day, even if they die, then the spell will pass to their children...but instead, it is often performed on two feuding families.

"It can be performed on the Patriarchal side, Matriarchal side or both. Now, in most, if not all cases, this spell is cast on the males of pureblooded families, since it is easier to cast on the males, since their names never change, unless they choose to change it...which is very rare among old pureblooded families.

"The matriarchal side is a bit harder to cast it on, however. What this spell does is hard to explain...so I'm going to ask a couple of volunteers to come up, so that I can better explain it." he said, scanning the room for a couple of students who looked distracted.

"Misters Malfoy and Potter," he said, grinning mischievously, "please come up."

Scorpius and Albus groaned, but did as they were told.

"Now," said Teddy, "if I were to cast the spell on Mister Malfoy and Mister Potter, the male heirs to houses Malfoy and Potter, and if their families were feuding, this is how it would work; the bonding spell would attach itself to the Potter and Malfoy names, aka, the males of the families. Carpe Diem, would then grab a hold of them both, intertwining their destinies forever.

"Since these families are feuding, however, their 'bonding' would not be allowed. They would both fall in love, but be forbidden to see each other...they would then be forced to marry someone else, and create a new generation of curse victims. However...there _are_ a few ways to break the spell...one would be to defy their families to be with their cursed counterpart, and the second way would be if the families reconciled and each living generation of Potters and Malfoys got back together.

"Nows, usually, circumstances won't let either of these things happen. A pureblood can't just defy their families without serious repercussions, such as being disowned and losing the family name. And as for the two feuding family's members to get back together, usually spouses get in the way, or for example, if a Potter of a certain generation died while the Malfoy of that same generation lived, then the curse cannot be broken until that Malfoy dies."

Scorpius raised his hand.

"Yes Mister Malfoy?" asked Teddy pleasantly.

"Can we sit down now?" whined Scorpius petulantly, irked at having been called on for something so stupid.

Teddy rolled his eyes before sighing and nodding.

Scorpius and Al both headed to their desk and sat side by side (considering they were partners in that class).

"Now, does anyone know of any cases in which the Carpe Diem spell was cast upon a feuding family?" asked Teddy.

Once again, Rose Weasley raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?" questioned Professor Lupin pleasantly.

"Well...there was the case of the Blacks and the Weasleys (1)..." she trailed off, noticing that the whole class was staring at her.

"Go on," encouraged the intrigued professor, wondering how she knew about that.

"Well...originally, the caster placed the curse on the House of Black and the House of Weasley...so it didn't affect anyone who married into either family...but their children...it affected at least one child with Black or Weasley blood running through their veins each generation. So when the curse was cast on Arcturus Black, it didn't affect anyone but him. His wife, Lysandra, didn't feel the curse's effects, considering that she was only a Black by marriage and wasn't a member of the Weasley family. But when Lysandra and Arcturus had children, two of their three daughters fell for Septimus Weasley, who was an only child, ironically.

"Callidora was Septimus' age, the oldest of the three Black daughters, she was beautiful, with her ocean blue eyes and dark golden hair. Cedrella was the middle child, usually ignored by her parents and the most open-minded of the lot, the second most open was her elder sister. Cedrella had dark auburn red hair and chocolate brown eyes. The youngest Black daughter, Charis, was arguably the most beautiful, though, with her ivory skin, pale pale blue eyes and raven black hair. Charis became obsessed with Septimus and tried everything to gain his favor.

"Septimus, however, fell madly in love with Cedrella, whose passionate beliefs went against her family's in every way. Cedrella would escape her home often and mingle with the muggles that lived nearby. That was how she met Septimus, who also loved to meet with the muggles in that area. Cedrella, who was unaware of the fact that Septimus was a Weasley, brought him home to meet her family one day, and Arcturus, recognizing the flaming red hair and the temperament of a Weasley, threw him out and forbid a sobbing Cedrella from ever seeing the young man again.

"But Callidora, who was as open minded as her younger sister, but not quite bold enough to openly defy her parents, pulled the hysterical Cedrella into her room away from the prying ears of their youngest sister and told her she would help her. Callidora had met the young Septimus before the disastrous incident (along with Charis) and approved of his values and of his kind and virtuous behavior towards her sister. She knew that Septimus would make her beloved sister happy and take good care of her. So within a weeks' time, Callidora had prepared Cedrella to elope with Septimus. Taking whatever money she could gather, and some clothes and food for the young couple to start their lives together with, she bundled up all she could and distracted her family while Cedrella escaped with Septimus.

"The Black parents never knew of their oldest daughters' involvement, therefore, Callidora was safe from her parents wrath. Arcturus was furious when he found out his middle daughter had been stolen away, and egged on by a jealous and embittered Charis, and ignoring his wife and elder daughters' pleas to be reasonable, he blasted Cedrella's name from the Black family tree, disowning her, and that was that.

"Karma, however, favored both Callidora and Cedrella. Cedrella went on to have three children with Septimus, one of which was my grandfather, Arthur Weasley, while Callidora met and was happily married to Harfang Longbottom and had one son and one daughter with him. Fate, however, was not so kind to Charis...who ended up marrying Casper Crouch and having several children, and a had miserable marriage to him for the betrayal and cruelty she showed her sister. But because Cedrella defied her family and married Septimus Weasley, she broke the curse and saved further generations from suffering."

The whole class was silent for a few moments, enthralled with Rose's weaving of her dramatic family history, before erupting in applause.

Teddy was pleased.

"Excellent job, Miss Weasley! Thirty points to Gryffindor for a good story and another ten for knowing your family's history and connecting it to the assignment!" he cried, clapping his hands together in delight.

Rose beamed in pride and took an extravagant bow before the class to the vast amusement of the students and the professor.

"Alright, class, don't forget to bring in the essay and do your family research! You never know what you might find! So document anything interesting and bring it to me next Thursday with your results, alright? Class dismissed!!!" said Teddy, still hyped up about Rose's excellent family history lesson.

**AN: Hello everybody!!! Sorry I took so long and sorry there wasn't much Scorpius and Al Sev action in this chapter, but I thought a Harry Potter family history lesson might be interesting!**

**BTW, everything I stated about Cedrella Weasley (née Black) being disowned for marrying Septimus Weasley are proven Harry Potter facts that I looked up myself!!! Okay?**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Veela Bond

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter. **

**Warning: Slash (yaoi), Femme-slash (yuri), AU-ish, Spoilers for DH. **

**AN: hey people, it's me again!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Veela Bond**

"Are you sure you want this?" asked Lucius nervously, for what seemed like the millionth time.

James rolled his hazel eyes, before striding forward and gathering Lucius in his arms.

After thoroughly snogging his lover, he pulled back, and smirked cockily.

"Aren't you supposed to be the sneaky underhanded Slytherin? I never figured you as noble..." he teased.

Lucius scowled.

"Do shut up, Potter, I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were getting yourself into," sneered Lucius, "Once we bond, you'll be stuck with me forever."

James' eyes softened.

"And there's nothing I'd like more," he murmured before claiming Lucius' lips in a passionate kiss. Lucius melted into James' embrace, grateful, so grateful that he'd been given another chance to make things right. Robes were soon shed along with underwear and Lucius moaned as James attached his mouth to Lucius' pulse point.

"James," he whimpered when James began to kiss his way down his neck and lead him to the bed in the middle of the room.

The back of Lucius' knees soon hit the edge of the bed and Lucius tumbled onto the bed, his long blond hair fanning out attractively on the pillows. James roguishly grinned down at his panting lover before swooping down and kissing Lucius soundly.

"I love you," he murmured against Lucius' warm, soft lips. Lucius melted at the words.

"I love you, too," he whispered.

Lucius cried out as a lubricated finger eased it's way into his passage and moaned when it began to pump in and out of his tight channel. One finger soon became two, then three, until finally, Lucius was ready for James to enter him. James did so with a groan and Lucius, despite the slight pain at being breached after so long, immediately wrapped his legs around James' waist, welcoming the intrusion whole-heartedly.

"Are you alright?" asked James worriedly, seeing Lucius' slight grimace of pain.

Lucius nodded.

"Just give me a second to adjust...it's been a while," he said softly.

Both men lay still for a moment before, suddenly, Lucius' veela magic eased the discomfort and, whimpering softly, Lucius thrust his hips up, begging for James to move.

James gladly obliged; Lucius' tight passage had been driving him crazy. It had taken copious amounts of self restraint to not plunge in and out all at once.

With a groan of satisfaction, James began to slowly thrust in and out of Lucius' willing body. Lucius moaned, clinging to James as he made love to him.

"Harder," he begged when James changed the angle of his thrusts and began to hit that spot that made him see stars.

James only kissed him, however, and said, "I want this to last."

Lucius whimpered as his body screamed for release, but moved his hips in time with James' steady thrusts.

"Lucius?" groaned James as he continued his rhythm.

"Yes?" gasped Lucius, clinging to James and crying out every time James hit his sweet spot.

"Make me yours..."

With that, James began to stroke Lucius' neglected member with vigor and both screamed as their orgasms overtook them.

"_Ego vinculum meus animus vobis!"_

A flash of white light exploded and enveloped both lovers in it's warmth, completing the soul bond and binding them forever.

James collapsed atop Lucius, panting and spent, before rolling to the side and slipping out of Lucius' still quivering hole.

He gathered Lucius into his arms, kissing him softly.

"Now you're mine forever," said Lucius softly.

James smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

**AN: There's some steamy LM/JP lovin'!!!**

**Review and tell me if you want more!!!**

**-Reggie**


	14. Discovering Carpe Diem

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter. **

**Warning: Slash (yaoi), Femme-slash (yuri), AU-ish, Spoilers for DH. **

**AN: hey people, it's me again! **

**Chapter Fourteen: Discovering Carpe Diem**

Draco Malfoy growled as Harry's wretched muggle device called a "sell fone" rang, once again while they were right in the middle of _doing something_. Harry hastily rolled off of Draco and with an apologetic look over his shoulder, answered the phone.

"Hullo?" said Harry tentatively into the phone, fearing and dreading Draco's inevitable wrath after he hung up.

"Dad?" came a shaking voice.

It was Lily Potter (Aka Lily Luna Potter).

"What's wrong Lily?" asked Harry, already alarmed at his daughter's tone of voice.

"Oh my God, Dad, you have to stop him!" wailed Lily, sounding near hysterical.

Harry sprang up off the bed, so agitated and frightened, he was ready to apparate to Hogwarts in five seconds.

"What happened?! Lily, are you alright?! What's going on?! What's wrong?!" he demanded, panicking.

"It's Al, Dad!!!" cried Lily.

Harry went white, then began to sway, nearly hyperventilating.

"Harry?" demanded Draco, worried about the look on his lover's face.

Harry only gazed at him, shocked dumb.

"Harry!" yelled Draco when Harry began to sway. He caught Harry before he could hit the ground. When Harry still showed no sign of responding, he growled and slapped Harry's face. Hard.

"Ouch! What the bloody hell was that for!" he yelled.

Draco scowled.

"For scaring the living shit out of me, that's what, you wanker!" he seethed.

Harry came to his senses.

"I'm sorry, love," he said, ashamed that he had scared Draco.

Draco's fair face relaxed as he pulled himself back together.

"Now here," he said, handing Harry the cell phone, "Talk to Lily and ask her what's so terrible she had to call you during a very bad time, alright?"

Harry nodded, still visibly upset.

"Lily?" he queried.

Lily, who had been hollering "Dad! DAD! ARE YOU OKAY?!" on the phone sighed with relief.

"I thought you had died for a minute there, Dad," she said.

"Tell me what's wrong with Albus, Lily...NOW!" snapped Harry, too worried to be patient.

Lily went quiet all of the sudden, as if remembering something horrible and hesitating to say it.

"Well...Oh dad, it was awful! Al had been missing from his dorms all night and when Rose asked me where he was, Ciaran Finnegan told me he hadn't been in the dorm all night! When I asked his sister McKenna (Who has a huge crush on Al and always knows where he is), she told me he had said something about going to the Prefect's bathroom after curfew to take a bath and think. You know how Al likes to daydream...But anyhow, I decided to go look for him. Starting at the Prefect's bathroom. Well I tried to open the entrance, but there was some weird spell on it that wouldn't let me in, even though I knew the password. I was just about to give up when I heard some weird noises. It sounded like Al was grunting in pain...and I heard someone else's voice making the same noises, so I assumed that Al was fighting someone...but then I heard the other person moan..._moan_, "Give it to me Al!" in a breathy voice. Well after that, I just _had_ to stay so I could find out who Al was shagging and tease him about it, you know? Well I hid and waited until they were done. And when the entrance finally opened, out came...Scorpius Malfoy? And I thought, whoops, I guess I must have imagined that Al was in there when it was actually _Malfoy_ shagging someone..." she trailed off.

"Well?" said Harry harshly, "What's the problem?"

"Oh Dad!" wailed Lily suddenly, "It was awful! I was about to turn away, when I _distinctly_ heard Al's voice say, "Wait Scorpius!" and I turned around, only to see them kiss! _KISS! _Seriously Dad! Al literally stuck his tongue down Scorpius Malfoy's throat! And he looked like he enjoyed it, too! I just HAD to tell you Dad! Scorpius Malfoy is an Ex-Death Eater's son, after all! Who knows what Malfoy could have done to convince Al that he loves him! 'Cause I confronted Al and he told me he loves Malfoy! He _can't _love Malfoy, though! He just CAN'T! Malfoy had to have cursed him! He just HAD to! I mean, they WERE working on that stupid Carpe Diem project together! Maybe Malfoy cursed him during one of their study sessions! Oh, Dad! What am I going to do?!"

And with that Lily began to weep.

Harry was struck dumb...when he finally found himself, he began to laugh quite hard and hysterically.

"Harry?" queried Draco, looking worried, "HARRY! What's wrong?! Tell me NOW!"

But Harry was too far gone, laughing.

"HARRY!!!!" yelled Draco, shaking Harry, but it was no use.

Harry began to gasp for breath, his laughter becoming sobs, and, dropping the phone, said one single phrase. A phrase both so hauntingly familiar and ominous, that it sent a shiver down Draco's spine.

"Carpe Diem."

And with that, Harry succumbed to blissful oblivion.

**AN: WOOOOOOOOOO!!! I'm on a roll this week!**

**REVIEWS MAKE THE REVIEW MONSTER HAPPY! **

**Lucius: Yes, I think it's time for an intervention.**

**Draco: I agree...without them, she goes psychotic and punishes US!**

**Scorpius: I know, right?! She keeps threatening to discontinue the story if no one reviews! Therefore Making US suffer!**

**Astoria: :Making out with Ginny:**

**Scorpius: MO-OM! Stop that! Do you know how disturbing it is to see you make out with Al's mom! It's creepy! Get a room already!**

**Ginny: Mmm, good idea. Let's go, Astoria! :Grabs Astoria and runs off:**

**Al: Okay, what just happened?**

**Scorpius: Um, I think I may have inadvertently encouraged your mom to shag my mom...**

**Al: YOU WHAT?!**

**Scorpius: Ahaha, sorry?**

**Al: You pervert!**

**Draco: Hey! My son is NOT a pervert!**

**Harry: ORLY? Just last week, I found some handcuffs in Al's room...that same week, I saw Scorpius's wrists....Did you know your son likes bondage? :Snigger:**

**Lucius: That's a ridiculous and hideous accusation! No self respecting Malfoy would let himself be restrained in such a fashion!**

**James: ORLY? Why, doesn't being tied to the headboard while I bugger you count as bondage? :Innocent:**

**Lucius: :Blushes: Quiet you! That was ONE TIME!**

**James: and if I recall correctly, by the time we were finished, your voice was hoarse from screaming my name. :wink:**

**Harry: Oh eww! I so did NOT need to know that!**

**Draco: :Turns green: Neither did I!**

**All: Anyways, Review! Or Reggie will get mad and punish us!**

**Me: Ooh, sounds kinky. :wiggles eyebrows suggestively:**

**All: REVIEW ALREADY!!!! DX**


	15. Interlude

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter. **

**Warning: Slash (yaoi), Femme-slash (yuri), AU-ish, Spoilers for DH. **

**AN: hey people, it's me again! **

**Chapter Fifteen: Interlude**

-----------Flashback-----------

_Cassiopeia Malfoy screamed as her husband, Delphinus Malfoy continued to crucio their son, Aurelius Malfoy._

"_Please Delphinus! Stop!" she sobbed, scrabbling frantically at Delphinus' wand arm. It was all in vain, however, for Delphinus was too far gone with rage._

_How dare his son defy him and sleep with the enemy'!? Especially when the enemy was a man?!_

_He had told Aurelius time and time again that those Potters were no good! That if he was ever seen associating with one of those blood traitors, he would feel his wrath! And what did Aurelius go and do? He "fell in love" with Xavier Potter!_

_Cassiopeia continued to weep and beg her husband to stop hurting her beloved son, but alas, she could do nothing._

_Aurelius was screaming in agony, writhing on the floor, when all of the sudden, a very angry white blonde haired girl burst into the room, having successfully broken through the powerful wards._

"_Crucio!" she screamed, wand pointed at her supposed, "father."_

_Delphinus went down, screaming in intense pain, for his daughter was so angry, venomous, and hateful at that moment, that she truly meant it._

_Cassiopeia looked in horror between her husband, daughter and son, before deciding to run to her son's side, falling to her knees and figuring that Aquaria, her daughter, wouldn't hurt her father TOO much._

"_Aurelius! Aurelius! Please! Answer me! Please! Tell me if you're okay! Please!" she begged, sobbing so hard, that the words were almost incoherent._

_Aurelius groaned softly before opening his crusted eyes and gazing at his mother. He opened his mouth to say something when all of the sudden—_

"_YOU BASTARD! AVADA—"_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" screamed his mother suddenly, launching herself to her feet and hurling herself at her daughter. She crashed into Aquaria, throwing off her aim and the deadly spell crashed into the wall, blowing a huge hole in it._

_Delphinus lay, panting and whimpering on the floor like the coward he was._

"_Why did you do that?" cried Cassiopeia with tears falling down her pretty face._

_Aquaria's eyes flashed._

"_He hurt Aurelius...and anyone who hurts Aurelius has to die!" she shrieked._

"_You are never to raise your wand at your father with the intent of killing him again!" screamed Cassiopeia hysterically._

"_That man," seethed Aquaria, "Is not our father. By blood we are related, yes. But for once, I am ashamed to be a Malfoy! Delphinus Malfoy needs to die and burn in hell! If I could cleanse my blood of his filth, I would! I'd rather be a muggle than be his daughter! From now on, I have no father. Delphinus Malfoy is officially dead to me, and I shall no longer be a Malfoy! From here in out, I reject this wretched family. I am disowning all of you but Aurelius, who is dear to me!"_

_Cassiopeia was aghast._

"_But, what of me?! Oh Aquaria, you can't be serious!" she cried, her tears starting to flow again._

_Aquaria's eyes softened the slightest bit._

"_I love you, Dearest Mother, but you are too blinded by your love for Delphinus for me to associate with you on a regular basis. You are under his thumb, Mother. And I know that you cannot stand up to him for anything...not even me."_

"_That's not true!" sobbed Cassiopeia, "I'd do anything for you!"_

"_Not if it meant jeopardizing your relationship with the husband you love so much," said Aquaria sadly._

_With that, Aquaria slowly approached her sire and pointed her wand at him, crying out "Obliviate! Stupefy!" before her mother could stop her._

"_There," said Aquaria in satisfaction, "He will remember punishing Aurelius, but he won't remember anything of me crucio-ing him. He will simply think Aurelius got a shot or two in, which he did, and hopefully leave him alone."_

"_What of your absence?" whispered Cassiopeia, slowly beginning to accept that she would probably never see her daughter again._

_Aquaria sighed._

"_He will know I rejected the name, Malfoy because of what he did to Aurelius...but he won't know that I tried to kill him," she said simply._

_Cassiopeia nodded slowly._

"_I love you, Aquaria," she whispered, gazing at her beloved daughter sadly._

"_I love you too...Goodbye Mother," and with that, Aquaria was gone._

_Cassiopeia collapsed onto the floor beside her son and began to sob...for her life was falling apart at the seams._

_Suddenly, Cassiopeia lifted her head, and looked at her son, who was crying in his beaten slumber., whispering "Xavier" over and over again. Her heart broke for him, for she knew what it was like to be forbidden from seeing her beloved. Suddenly a thought occurred to her...a spell she had read about and planned to use as a youth when she thought her father would not let her marry Delphinus. In the end, she hadn't had to use it, for her father finally relented...but she still knew it...and what it was for..._

"_Xavier!" cried out her son in his sleep._

_Cassiopeia smiled a tender, sorrowful smile._

"_Soon my son, soon...for if you cannot be with your Potter...I will make sure that every Malfoy in the future will fall in love with one and feel your pain until they get it right."_

_She gently kissed her son's bruised forehead and whispered, "Occupo dies quod redimio nostrum prosapia ut vestri pro infinitio!"_

_Seize the day, my son...and seize your love..._

**AN: And there's how it started with the Malfoys and the Potters.**

**Review!!!**


	16. The Carpe Diem Curse

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter. **

**Warning: Some hard language, and Slash (yaoi, shonen-ai), Femme-Slash (yuri, shoujo-ai) don't like, don't read. Also, this is mildly AU.  
**

**A/N: YAY! NO MORE WRITER'S BLOCK!  
**

**Chapter Sixteen: The Carpe Diem Curse  
**

"...That's why history seems to have been repeating itself! All of the patriarchal Potters and Malfoys have been cursed to fall in love until the circumstances are right for their love to survive!" explained Harry urgently to Lucius, Draco, James, Al, and Scorpius, "It was so obvious, yet none of us ever saw it! Don't you think it a little too much of a coincidence? For all of the male Potters and Malfoys to fall for one another just reeks of an ancient familial curse!"

"But...who cast the curse and...why?" asked Lucius.

"I don't know, Grandfather...but I think I might know someone who does know the answer," said Scorpius.

All the assembled Potters and Malfoys turned to stare at him.

"Who?"

-JPLM-HPDM-APSM-GPAM-

"There's this family journal...a very old one that's in the attic...it was written by a lady called Cassiopeia DeLunaria...it ranges from when she was fifteen to when she was on her deathbed. When she turned seventeen, she married one of our early ancestors, Delphinus Malfoy, and had two children with him...the older one was a girl called Aquaria...the younger, a boy named Aurelius. When Aurelius was in Hogwarts, he met Xavier Potter, with whom he fell madly in love with despite Delphinus' hatred for the Potters, whom he considered blood traitors. When Delphinus found out, he was livid! And according to Cassiopeia, he beat and tortured their son until their daughter, Aquaria, in a rage, broke the wards her father had set up and attacked him, furious that her disgusting sire had been torturing her beloved baby brother. That fateful day, Aquaria rejected and denounced the name, Malfoy, and ran off, leaving everything behind, but not before obliviating her father...I couldn't read the rest, because the pages were worn and some were missing, but at the very end of the journal, after Delphinus had died and when Cassiopeia was on her deathbed, Cassiopeia summoned Aquaria, her estranged daughter who was now married to a wizard named Reed Parkinson, to her side. She told her daughter this: "Watch over them. Be their guardian, their light and their protector. With each generation, you must have a girl their age with the name of a flower to guide them."

"And?" said Draco when Scorpius trailed off.

Scorpius shrugged.

"That's it, that was the end of the journal..." he said simply.

"There has to be more...if only we could talk to Cassiopeia!" groaned James.

"Wait..." said Harry, "Why can't we? I mean, this is an old house...so there HAS to have been at least ONE portrait of Cassiopeia Malfoy! Or at least one of Aquaria!"

"No," said Lucius, "Not of Aquaria...she rejected the Malfoy name...there may be a portrait of her in the Parkinson manor, but not here, Delphinus would have burned all of her portraits...but I think I know where there might be a portrait of Cassiopeia..."

-JPLM-HPDM-APSM-GPAM-

The Malfoy Hall of Ancestors was a magnificent hallway in which all the portraits of the Malfoy ancestors hung. Every Malfoy, down to the very first and the very latest Malfoy was in that hallway. The Lady Malfoys' portraits hung on the right side of the hall while the Lord Malfoys' portraits hung on the left side. Scorpius' picture was not yet in the Hall, since it was reserved for married Malfoys. The Hall of Malfoy Children was the next hall over and the Hall of married Malfoy Daughters was the one after that.

"We're going to have to be looking to the part of the Hall that is about eight to fifteen generations before Scorpius, who is the latest Malfoy," said Lucius distractedly as they walked down the hall.

"There's Father and Mother," said Scorpius, gesturing to the two portraits. One depicting Draco and the other depicting Astoria.

"There's me and Narcissa," said Lucius, pointing to another pair of regal portraits.

"There's Abraxas Malfoy and Belinda Zabini."

"There's Xavier Malfoy II and Rosemary Goyle."

"There's Hyperion Malfoy and Andrea Crabbe."

"There's Lucifer Malfoy and Liliana Bulstrode."

"There's Cassius Malfoy and Acacia Parkinson."

"There's Alexander Malfoy and Marguerite Black."

"There's Ash Malfoy and Sasha Nott."

"There's Brutus Malfoy and Angelique Delacour."

"There's Xavier Malfoy I and Melisse DeViene."

"There's Aurelius Malfoy and Jasmin de Virginie."

"And there...there is Delphinus Malfoy and Cassiopeia DeLunaria," said Scorpius, pointing to a regal woman with platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She looked like a porcelain doll with her large eyes and peaches and cream complexion. She was stunning.

"Who goes there?" snarled Delphinus moodily. When he caught sight of the Potters, he hissed in rage, "How DARE you befoul the home of my family with your wretched presence! BE GONE!"

"Now, now, love," said Cassiopeia practically, eying the assembled Potters and Malfoys with curiosity, "I'm sure they have a perfect explanation as to why they are here."

"Yes," said Al softly, "We would like to know who cast the Carpe Diem Curse on the Houses Malfoy and Potter."

Cassiopeia's eyes widened and she turned white.

"What?" she gasped.

"WHAT?" roared Delphinus, "Who would DARE cast that wretched bonding spell on the house of Malfoy?"

Cassiopeia's pale blue eyes filled with tears as Delphinus continued to rant.

"I DID!" she finally cried.

Delphinus turned to stare at her.

"What?" he said flatly.

Cassiopeia's tears overflowed.

"They were in love!" she sobbed, "Just like you and me, Delphinus! And like us, they were forbidden from seeing each other because of their family's enmities! Aurelius loved Xavier Potter with all his heart and soul! Just like I loved you! Like I still do! And when Aurelius finally came clean, all you did was condemn! So caught up in your own selfish hate, you tortured and beat your own son and alienated your daughter! I couldn't confront you then...I was too weak, but I can now! You were WRONG, Delphinus! You were **WRONG!** And even now, centuries later, you still show no regret! No regret whatsoever about how you ruined your son's life! How you robbed me of my relationship with my daughter! How you robbed him of his love! I had to do SOMETHING to ease my son's pain! So I cast the spell that would ensure that every Malfoy and Potter from here on out would fall in love until the time was ripe for the families to merge! And now, look! That day has come! And my only regret is that it took so long! I'm sorry, my Love, but I had to do it for my son...I had to."

"A mother's love is a beautiful and eternal love that knows no bounds," whispered Harry softly.

Cassiopeia turned to him and nodded, tears still falling down her pretty face.

"Yes...it is," she said, regal in her anguish.

She turned back to Delphinus, gaze hardening.

"If you can't accept this, Delphinus...then you are no longer the man I fell in love with..." she said in a hushed voice.

Delphinus looked away, before steeling his resolve and nodding.

"I was wrong, Cassie...and I'm sorry," he whispered.

Cassiopeia's eyes filled with tears once again and she left her frame to launch herself at her husband.

And as the portrait Cassiopeia kissed her husband, the living Malfoys turned away from the kissing couple and offered their pale hands to their Potter.

And as the Potters took their Malfoy's hand, everything in the world once again felt _right._

_**Fin**  
_

**A/N: -Tear- It's the end!**  
**Anyone up for a smutty ASP-SM epilogue?  
**

**REVIEW!  
**

**-Reggie  
**


End file.
